


Peridot Character Short

by ReallyLexi, Trixx616



Series: RWBY: Legacy [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fair game if you squint, Gen, Peridot Fern, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyLexi/pseuds/ReallyLexi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx616/pseuds/Trixx616
Summary: Peridot Fern returns home to find a Hunstman at the table with her parents.
Series: RWBY: Legacy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179008
Kudos: 2





	Peridot Character Short

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [lilgremlinhan](https://lilgremlinhan.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for some art of the characters!

Peridot brushed the dirt from her scaly arms as she walked into the small cabin that served as her family’s home. She let out a heavy sigh and leaned her fiddle near the door frame.

“Hey mum, dad. I’m home!” She called out into the house.

“Dear… Someone’s here to see you.” Her mother called from the kitchen, a faint quiver in her voice.

“Here to… what?” Peridot asked in confusion, setting her full backpack next to her weapon at the door. 

“Hurry up kid… it’s important.” An unknown voice called out. She made her way into the kitchen, her mother and father already seated at the table. A stranger stood leaning against the counter. He wore a button up shirt with his sleeves rolled to his elbows, and a tattered maroon cloak secure under the collar. A small necklace with a metal emblem of a four leafed clover hung around his neck. Her gaze fell to the sword sitting next to him, the older man smirked and swirled his glass, ice cubes clinking faintly against the sides. 

“Your mom here tells me you’re special…” He reached up and scratched at his full grey beard. Peridot’s eyes widened and she felt her cheeks warm as she blushed.

“Special… huh?” She responded nervously. He took a sip from his glass, the air he sucked in through his teeth afterwards told Peridot it was most definitely alcohol. He cleared his throat, a heavy thud resounding through the kitchen as he set his glass firmly on the counter.

“Don’t play coy with me… I saw the beowolf on my way up the road.” Peridot’s hairs stood on end.

“I-I’m not a monster.” Peridot answered quickly. Her father’s face hardened as she spoke, her eyes darting down for just a moment, watching his fists clench beneath the table. Her eyes met with the pale red eyes of the huntsman in her home.

“Never said you were… I said you were special.” He stood off the counter and grabbed the handle of his sword.

“Come with me kid.” He walked slowly, shuffling his feet along the wooden floor as he lifted his sword up and rested the flat edge on his shoulder.

“Wh-What I… Where are you taking me?” Her father and mother were both turned in their chairs now. His eyes on Peridot and her mother’s on the floor.

“Just outside… You can say bye to mom and pop before we head too far out…” Peridot was following him before she even realized it.

They walked through the dense foliage of the deep forest, several miles away from the small settlement Peridot called home. Brambles and loose branches scratched against her ankles as they marched on. The curiosity that first led her out after the strange man slowly wore off as it became clear he wouldn’t give her any straight answers. A rustle in the underbrush caught her attention and she quickly turned to face it. The man took a few steps away from her, a drunken smile on his face. Peridot’s knees shook as a Beowolf crept out from the brush. Her head swiveled between the grimm and the huntsman.

“Wait… Seriously!? Do somethin’!” She shouted as she stumbled backwards. The Huntsman shook his head, sticking his sword deep into the dirt.

“Come on, show me what you did to the others.” Her eyes widened and she leapt out of the way. The grimm’s claws marring the ground as it scratched out at her. She rolled back and scrambled onto her feet. Her heart pounded in her chest.

“It normally just happens!” She shouted again, the Beowolf slowly circled around the clearing, it’s blood red eyes honed in on the faunus girl.

“Well then think! What’s normally going through your head.” He uncaps his flask and takes a swig, apparently enjoying this. Peridot took a slow, deep breath, swallowing hard. Fear began to crawl up her spine like a snake slithering along her skin. The beowolf began to bound across the clearing toward her. She fought through the fear in her mind, struggling to find her sense of calm she often had when she was traveling. Embarrassment was nothing to be worried about when you were about to die, she thought to herself. She shrank, pulling her arms up in defense, and then she began to sing.

_ “Hush your cries..” _

_ “Close your eyes,” _

_ “Stay with me.” _

_ “Let’s just dream, quietly,” _

_ “Of what might be..” _

The faunus’s voice was almost a whisper at first, but slowly grew to a gentle, warm tone. The grimm slowed as it approached her, coming to a stop in front of her. It tilted its head and began to listen.

_ “Calm your fear,” _

_ “I’ll be near,” _

_ “To you I’ll cling.” _

_ “Rest my friend, time can mend,” _

_ “Many things.” _

The beowolf settled down onto its hind legs; the brilliant, devilish red eyes began to dim along with the crimson markings on its carapace slowly turning grey. The huntsman narrowed his eyes at the creature, noticing faint details he hadn’t seen in the grimm on the road. Its muscles tensed, the veins that carried the viscous black ichor serving as the creature’s blood bulging out of its skin, he heard it’s jaw pop slightly. It wasn’t calm, it was struggling. Peridot relaxed herself, standing straight as she looked down at the grimm sitting in front of her. A melancholic stare in her eyes as she continued.

_ “I don’t know the answers,” _

_ “Tomorrow’s still unknown..” _

_ “But I can make this promise,” _

_ “You won’t be alone.” _

The final words left her lips, followed by a strained huff from the creature’s nose. A small cloud of black mist emanated upward. The huntsman watched as the tension left its muscles, its body relaxing fully as the little color that remained faded completely and the light left its eyes. Peridot’s eyes widened as she stared down at the grimm, turning to the huntsman in disbelief.

“My singin’ did that?” She asked as she pointed down at the statuesque beowolf. A gruff chuckle left his throat and he tilted his head back, finishing off whatever was in his flask.

“Looks like it kid, I told you… You’re not a monster, and your mom was right… You  _ are _ special.” He screwed the cap back onto his flask and replaced it in his coat.

“C’mere.” He beckoned her closer, Peridot cocked her head, staring at the huntsman.

“Come here dammit, I’m trying to give you something.” He reached into the other side of his coat and pulled out a small envelope. She closed the distance and reached out, grabbing the letter. He gestured at her with both hands, nothing specific, but obviously telling her to open it. She tore the envelope open, letting the scraps fall to the forest floor as she unfolded the letter. She licked her lips and began to read aloud.

“Peridot… Fern.” She looked up at him confused. He smiled, so she continued.

“We’re proud to inform you that you have been accepted to Beacon Academy… What the fuck is this?” She waves the letter.

“Keep going.” He chuckles and leans back against the tree he was standing in front of.

“On recommendation of a staff member: Qrow Branwen.” Her eyes went wide and she looked between the name on the page and the huntsman standing in front of her.

“Wait a second… No fucking way.” She smiled wide.

“You’re  _ The Grimm Reaper _ .” Qrow grinned and stood up off the tree, pulling Harbinger from the dirt and placing it on his shoulder.

“Good to meet you kid… So, do you accept the invitation?”

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The third short, This one took a little longer to write but we are SO proud of how it came out.


End file.
